kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Queen Maori
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:4447#11|User Survey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 19:43, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Your ban. Swag, I understand you and Al had a conflict and you both were causing disputes on chat. It is reasonable that I ban you both, but the fact that you were disrespecting a chat mod by calling her a biased bitch. That is an insult. You CANNOT do that, it clearly says in the rules that no matter how hard the situation gets you do NOT disrespect a mod or anyone with authority. You don't believe me? Here is the evidence. "Black why did you ban me for huh? You don't even know what happened, bet you only heard CC's and Alouis's side of the story. You didn't even take the time to actually sort out the fricken situation, therefore ur a fail at being a mod. Mind you it was Alouis who started it and I simply defended myself so why don't u stop being such a biased bitch and unban me." -Swagaholic. Now see... I bolded those specific lines for simple reasons. You are showing disrespect, insult, and dishonor to yourself and to Angel. I don't care if Al started it, Angel is doing her job as a mod and you respect that. I am blocking you longer for the way you reacted and demanding her to unban you. It's not your choice to choose whether to be banned or unbanned. If you don't stick to the wiki rules then there will be consequences to your actions. You are staying banned for a week and you're staying that way, don't expect a relpy and don't message back because I will most likely make everything worse for you on this wiki. - Jj Firstly. What makes you think just because I am the founder I am the boss of everything. Before your mind jumps to damn conclusion that are out of the arbitrery, my friend made my sig that says "Boss of everything." Secondly, I already had a ful convo with CC about her actions, I also saw the evidence on your behavior, try finding your flaws first because I don't do crap for no reason. Thirdly, it is not my problem or anyone elses if a user leaves. Its their decision not mines. I am not going to kneel down and beg the users who leave like a puppy begging them back. I could drop out from this job anytime I want. This is volunteer work if you haven't noticed. Anyway, why waste my time, I already gave fair punishment to CC and Alouis. And it is your decsion to leave, not mines. -Jj P.S. I don't intimidate anyone because thats stupid, no one here has a higher level but users believe they can do the shit they want. Doesn't someone with rules has to put them in order?